pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW013
Płaczliwy Tepig! - Jest to 13 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 13 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 13 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 19 lutego 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie kontynuują trening przed pokazami i walką o odznakę. W tym dniu, nie było słychać żadnego Pidove'a. Patraty już tak często nie bawiły się na łąkach. A to wszystko przez chybiające ataki pokemonów bohaterów, które jeszcze nie mogą trafić do celu i wypłoszyły wszystkie pokemony z lasu Aspertii. - Nie mogę doczekać się pokazów we Flocessy! Może wygram kolejną wstążkę?! - Krzyczała Iris ale po chwili Cress uspokoił ją. - Przecież wiadomo, że to ja wygram te pokazy! - Rzekła Miley i podeszła do swojego Dewotta. - Dewott, zaczynamy trening! - Dew, Dewott! - Krzyknął pokemon. Dewott wystrzelił w górę Wodny Puls i zamroził go Lodowym Promieniem, tworząc lodową kulę. Potem Cięciem Furii pokroił kulę na pół i trafił Armatką Wodną, po czym dwie półkule zaczęły błyszczeć. Po chwili pokemon użył Lodowego Promienia i połączył półkule i dodał jeszcze trochę lodu tworząc gigantyczną kulę. - Zrób fajerwerki rozbijając kulę Wodnym Pulsem! - Krzyknęła Miley. Fajerwerki były w kolorze niebieskim i błękitnym i jak opadały na ziemię, robił się kolorwy wir wirujący wokół Dewotta. Po chwili każdy zaczął klaskać. - Świetne przedstawienie! - Krzyknął Cress. Iris nie była trochę zadowolona, gdyż myślała, że jeszcze przegra z Miley. - TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! - Bohaterowie usłyszeli coś z oddali. Od razu pobiegli w miejsce głosu, lecz nic tam nie znaleźli. Jedynie mały płomyk na krzaku. - Ktoś tu był... - Powiedział Art, a Ducklett Armatką Wodną zgasiła płomień. - Jakiś pokemon tu był i coś mu się stało. - Rzekł Art i poszedł tropem małych śladów. Gdy ślad się urwał, Art zobaczył Klub Bitew. Zaciekawiony wszedł do budynku i tam zobaczył płonące meble. Przywołał Duckletta i kazał jej użyć Armatki Wodnej. Atak nie poradził sobie z silnymi płomieniami. - Napewno to ten pokemon - Powiedział Art i weszedł do gabinetu Don George'a. - Co ty tu robisz chłopczę! Ty wywołałeś ten pożar!!!! - Krzyknął gniewnym głosem Don George. Art pokiwał głową na nie i powiedział Donowi o tajemniczym pokemonie, który podpala rzeczy. Na Donie nic to nie zrobiło - Żaden tajemniczy pokemon tu nie mieszka! Są tu jedynie Deerlingi, Duckletty, Darumaki, Sawsbucki i inne takie. A teraz nie przeszkadzaj mi. Dzwonię po straż pożarną. - Nie ma czasu na straż pożarną! Zanim dojadą, będzie już po klubie! - Krzyknął Art. Don posłuchał go. Art używając Duckletta gasił meble, a Don użył swojego Patrata, gdyż ten jedyny umiał Podmuch Wiatru. - Ducklett, Lodowy Promień w płomień! Zgaś go Armatką Wodną! - Krzyknął Art. Po chwili płomieni już nie było ale bardzo dużo wody. Woda znikła po potężnym Podmuchu Wiatru Patrata. Po chwili do Klubu weszła znajoma Arta - była to Kate. - Panie George! Pański garaż się pali!! - Krzyknęła Kate. Art i Don pobiegli za nią. Po chwili ujrzali płonący budynek. - Proszę, pomóżcie! Tam siedzi mój Patrat! - Ducklett, Lodowy Promień i Armatka Wodna!! - Krzyknął Art. - Niech Ducklett użyje Wrzątku. Będzie lepszy efekt - Powiedziała Kate i wyjęła pokeball. - Litwick pokaż się! Użyj podójnej drużyny i Kula Cienia! - Zróbmy tak jak mówi Kate, Ducklett! Wrzątek! - Krzyknął Art. Pożar garażu nie ustąpił. Po chwili zapalił się kosz na śmieci. Art pobiegnął sprawdzić co to za pokemon. - Tep, Tepig! - Krzyknął pokemon cały w łzach. - TEPIIIIIIIIIIIIG! - Pokemon zaatakował Arta Żarem. Art od razu zauważył, że Tepigowi coś się stało. - Ten tajemniczy pokemon tttooo... Tepig? - Zapytał Iris - Mały pokemon...wyrobił tyle...szkód? - Wielka moc w małym pokemonie - Wyrecytował Art - Ducklett, Wrzątek w pożar! Pożar nie zgasł. Było słchać tylko krzyki Patrata, któremu robiło się już gorąco. Po chwili Tepig zaczął płakać. Wiedział że to jego wina i wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało. Po chwili wspomniał sobię, że jego trener wyrzucił go i jak szedł dróżką, widział go w swojej wyobraźni i strzelał tam gdzie go widział. I tak wszystko zaczęło się palić. Po chwili Tepig bardzo mocno rozpłakał się. Art podsedł do niego i pogłaskał po ryjku. Po chwili Tepig ze łzami w oczach weszedł do zapalonego garażu i wyciągnął Patrata z płomieni. Gdy Tepig był w połowie drogi, zobaczył jego starego trenera siedzącego na drzewie. Puścił Patrata i strzelił w drzewo Żarem. Patrat chciał go uspokoić ale oberwał Żarem. - Uspokuj się, prosiaku! - Krzyknęła Kate - Fraxure, Smoczy Pazur! Litwick, Podwójna Drużyna i Piekło! Patrat zaatakuj z bliska Mylącym Promieniem! - Deino, Gniew Smoka! Ducklett, Wrzątek! Lillipup Usunięcie! Pidove Powietrzny nóż! Snivy Liściaste Ostrze! - Krzyczał Art. Ataki Kate zostały zneutralizowane a Tepig ochroniony. Art podszedł do Kate - Nie atakujcie Tepiga! Widzę że jest ciężko ranny i płakliwy! Jedynie co mogę zrobić to go uleczyć!!! - Patrat, Podmuch Wiatru w pożar! - Krzyknął Don George. Ogień został trochę rozwiany ale ciągle rósł. Po chwili i garaż i Klub Bitew stanął w płomieniach. tepig po chwili zobaczył starego trenera i z płaczem zapalił cały las. - O nie! Całe miasto stanie w płomieniach!!! - Krzyczała Kate i po chwili ciągle mówiła do siebię : Jestem za młoda, żeby umierać! Zabierzcie mnie z tego piekła! Mam jeszcze dużo planów na przyszłooość! - Ehh...Dewott, Wodny Puls i powększ go Armatką Wodną! - Rzekła Miley. Gigantyczny Puls trafił w palący się las, ale nic to nie zrobiło. Po chwili bohaterów otoczyły płomienie. Wszyscy ludzie siedziali na dachach domów i myśleli co zrobić. Po chwili Art kazał DUcklettowi użyć Lodowego Promienia na całym mieście. Po chwili zamarzły domy, las, Klub Bitew a nawet ludzie! Po chwili z za zamarzniętych domó wyszły pokemony z lasu i zaczęłu używać różnych ataków na lodzie. Po chwili Ducklett Arta użył Wrzątku. Lód i ogień zniknęli i zostały tylko przypalone reczy w mieście Aspertia. - Co teraz zrobimy??? - Krzyknęła Kate. Każdy popatrzał na nią. - Chyba trzeba będzie odbudować Aspertię po tych wydarzeniach. - Odpowiedział Don i wziął Tepiga na ręce. - Może pan mi go dać? - Zapytał Art. Szef Klubu podał mu prosiaczka i ten popatrzał na Arta. - Tepig... jesteś bardzo potężny, ale chyba wiesz co powiedzieć Donowi, nie? - Tep, Tepig! - Pokemon zapłakał i spojrzał na spalony autobus. Po chwili wybuchł płaczem i swoim Tep, przeprosił Dona. Ten wybaczył mu i po chwili przyjechała pani z sanepidu. - Co się tu stało!!! - Krzyknęła kobieta i zdjęła okulary słoneczne - Co za syf z tej Aspertii!! Poproszę tu lidera sali! - Cheren za chwilkę przyjdzie. - Powiedział Don. Po chwili lider zjawił się. - Przepraszam. To wina tego Tepiga. - Powiedział Cheren wskazując na prosiaczka.Ten rozpłakał się. - Nie obrażajcie Tepiga! On nie chciał nic zrobić, zostawcie go w spokoju!!! - Krzyknął Art i poszedł z Tepigiem do lasu. Tam pokemon przytulił się do Arta, a ten zrobił to samo. Po chwili do lasu wtargnął Zespół P a razem z nimi profesor w blond włosach i z czymś na głowie. Profesor przywołał pokemona prawdopodobnego typu lód. Art wyjął pokedex. Pokedex - Wow, Cryogonal. Tepig, mogę ci dowodzić? Użyj Żaru! - Krzyknął Art. Wiele małych płomyczków trafiło w Cryogonala, ale zadało mało obrażeń. Art kazał mu użyć Akcji a Snivy Liściastego Tornada. Cryogonal odbił Tepiga a Liścieste Tornado przeciął obracając cię. - Patrat, Mylący Promień! - Krzyknęła Kate wbiegając na pole bitwy. Cryogonal oberwał atakiem i zakręciło mu się w głowie. - I teraz Drapanie!!! - Patrat drapnął Cryogonala powalając go na ziemię. Po chwili bryła lodu wstała i zaatakowała Promieniem Jutrzeńki. Patrat bardzo mocno oberwał. - HAHAHAHAHA!!! - Krzyczał profesor i z za niego wyszli Max i Alex - W imieniu Ghetsisa, rozkazuję wam zniszczyć tych młodzieńców!!! - I co jeszcze Colress...lakier musi mi jeszcze wyschnąć. - Powiedziała Alex dmuchając w paznokcie. Profesor zwany Colress wnerwił się. - To były słowa waszego szefa! Rób co mówi!!! - Ehhh...Maractus, Elgyem! Elgyem, Psychopromień, Maractus, Skręto Cios. - Powiedziała Alex wyglądając na zmęczoną. Po chwili Max szturchnął ja i przywołał Stunfiska - Stunfisk, Bomba Błotna! Purrloin, Cienisty Pazur!!! - Krzyknął Max. Ataki powędrowały na bohaterów, ale Patrat stanął w ich obronie i przyjął silne ataki. Po chwili padnął na ziemię, znokautowany. - Patrat!! - Krzyknęła kate i podeszła do niego. Po chwili jej łza spadła na Patrata a tenzaczął świecić. Iris i Miley ucieszyły sie i było tylko słychać "ON EWOLUUJE!". Po chwili ze światła wyszedł Watchog, który trzymając się za rękę Kate, wstał. - Chociaż ewoluował, to i tak nie ma znami szans, miaurrr - Powiedziała Purrloin a jej pazury zabłysły. - Watchog, Mylący Promień!!! - Krzyknęła Kate. Po chwili Plasmowcy i pokemony dostali zawrotu głowy. Watchog użył Pioruna, wystrzeliwując Zespół P, błyskając ich. - Tep, Teeep! - Krzyknął Tepig. Po chwili z oka poleciała mu łza i trafił w pobliskie drzewo. Ukazał się kolejny pożar. Art przywołał Duckletta, Cress Oshawotta, Miley Dewotta, Kate kazała być Watchogowi w gotowości a Iris użyła Emolgi. - Ducklett, Lodowy Promień i Wrzątek! - Oshawott Armatka Wodna! - Dewott ty też! - Watchog Trzaśnięcie! - Emolga, Ukryta Siła! - Ataki powędrowały w kietunku płonącego miejsca. Po kilku atakach został zgaszony, a po kolejnych dostał osłonę przed kolejnym pożarem. Po chwili zrobiło się ciemno. Don zaczął naprawiać Klub, astała paczka - Art, Iris, Cress, Miley i Kate, zostali w Centrum Pokemon. Po zjedzeniu kolacji, Art i Kate wyszi na dwór. Po chwili Bohaterowie stanęli na polu bitwy. - Snivy, w końcu czas na ciebię! - Krzyknął Art. Snivy wyskoczyła przed niego i w poważnej pozie popatrzała na Kate. Ta wyjęła pokeball. - Watchog, pokaż się! Zacznijmy, Mylącym Promieniem!!! - Krzyknęła Kate. Lulki napełnione Mylącym Promieniem powędrowały do Snivy, lecz ta unikła ich . - Burza Liści, Snivy! - Rzekł Art. Burza Liści trafiła w Watchoga, odbierając mu punkty życia. - Nie tak prędko, Watchog, użyj Pioruna! - Odbij Liściastym Ostrzem! - Nowy Ruch Snivy odbił Piorun, który trafiło w Watchoga, paraliżując go. Pokemon użył Strasznej Twarzy, zastraszając Snivy. - Nie daj się! Liściaste Tornado! - Tornado powędrowało w strone Watchoga, lecz ten uniknął i użył Akcji. Snivy też użyłą tego ruchu i pokemony zderzyły się. Po opadnięciu kurzu, oby dwa pokemony były niezdolne do walki, co oznaczało remis. - Świetna bitwa. Dzięki, że się zgodziłaś. - Powiedział Art i podał trenerce dłoń. Ta złapała go za nią i pociągła go do Centrum. Tam czekał na niego Tepig, który ze łzami w oczach popatrzał na niego i po chwili się żucił. - Co się stało Tepig? - Zapytał Art. Pokemon wskoczył mu do torby i złapał do ryjka pokeball. Po chwili Tepig schował się w pokeballu. 1...2...3...ZŁAPANY! - Ekstra, mam Tepiga! - Krzyknał Art i przywołał nowego przyjaciela. Po chwili bohaterowie usiedli przy stole a pokemony zaczęły się bawić. A w tym czasie, w zamku na północy Unovy... - Gdzie ten wybraniec, N? - Zapytał Ghetsis. N z przerażeniem tylko odpowiedział "Uciekł mi z oczu..." KONIEC! Nie wiem czy za krótki czy długi XD. Piszcie na dyskusji, jaki dla was jest ten odcinek!!! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex Główne wydarzenia *Art łapie Tepiga. *Kate objawia mieć Litwicka i Patrata. *Patrat Kate ewoluuje w Watchoga. Debiuty *Colress Pokemonów *Cryogonal *Litwick Postacie Ludzie *'Art' *'Iris' *'Cress' *'Kate' *'Miley' *'Max' *'Alex' *'Colress' *'Don George' Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Oshawott' (Cressa) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Deino' (Arta) *'Ducklett' (Arta) *'Tepig' (Arta; złapał) *'Emolga' (Iris) *'Fraxure' (Kate) *'Patrat' (Kate; przed ewolucją) *'Watchog' (Kate; po ewolucji) *'Litwick' (Kate) *'Dewott' (Miley) *'Cryogonal' (Colressa) *'Patrat' (Don George'a)